tlofandomcom-20200214-history
James Draiman (Super-Star Legends)
James Draiman 'is the main protagonist from the ''Notoriety universe, and would be playable in Brawl Super-Star Legends and its sequel. His Minion would be his drummer, Tank Zayden. Biography. '''MUSICIAN CHARGED WITH MURDER James was the lead singer of a heavy metal rock band until he fell short on cash attempting to spoil his wife. Since his pay wouldn't arrive in time for him to pay for his debts, James had no choice but to steal the money. However, he arrived too late and his wife paid the price. Angered, James set out to avenge her, unexpectingly awakening his inner rage. THE LEGACY OF JAMES DRAIMAN *''Notoriety'' Rival Name: Brick Rogers Reason: The two of them get into a heated argument regarding fame. James is still lamenting over the things he's done in the past and Brick ignores that as he keeps boasting about his acting career. Annoyed by Brick's smug attitude, James threatens to kill him and their fight ensues. Connection: Both are celebrities in their respective universes. James was once a famous singer, and Brick is a famous actor. They are also characters that were created for Brawl Super-Star Legends, but would have their own games, both of which would be open-world. They also, in a sense, have both fallen into crime. James became a criminal after the death of his wife, and Brick has played criminals in many of his films. Gameplay James fights with a variety of firearms and other weapons common to criminals, as well as a few musical instruments. Moveset: Square (Standard): *Beat Down: James assaults the opponent with drumsticks. Comically, he will perform a quick drum roll at the end of his combo. *Switchblade Combo: James performs a series of quick-paced slashes with his switchblade. *Swing Away: James assaults the opponent with a nightstick, knocking them into the air. This will allow him to perform another upward special in a quick succession. *Song's Over: James slams his guitar into the ground, knocking back any opponents nearby. Triangle (Strong): *Machine Fire: James fires an automatic rifle at the opponents. James can also combo this by running forward or jumping. If James runs forward, he will perform the Running Assault, which allows him to fire the gun for 5 seconds longer than before. If James jumps, he will perform the Jump and Gun Assault, which allows him to continue shooting while he jumps, allowing a extra 5-second duration for his gun's bullet spray. *RPG: If players only tap the Strong button, James will fire a rocket launcher forward. However, holding down the Strong button will give James the power to aim his RPG before he fires the rocket, allowing him to fire it upward, forward, turn around and fire it behind himself, and fire it downward. Players must be wary, however, as firing the RPG downward will also inflict damage on James, himself, much like in Notoriety. *Grenade: James will toss a grenade. Just like with the RPG, holding down the Strong button will allow James to aim the arc of his throw and the longer he holds down the Strong button, the farther the grenade will fly. Unlike the RPG, however, the grenade can only be thrown in an arc. The grenade will also remain on the stage for 3-4 seconds before going off. As with the RPG, James can also be harmed by his own grenades. *Blown Out: James aims and shoots a sawn-off shotgun downward. He can chain two or three Blown Out shots in a row or, if holding down the Strong '''button while aiming, will dual-wield shotguns, allowing himself to inflict much higher knockback on his opponents, even to point of hitting multiple opponents at once. '''Circle (Unique): *Energy Shot: James chugs an energy drink which awards him a bit of energy for his Super Meter. Using this move repeatedly in quick succession will make him sick, even causing him to lose energy from his Meter. *Rolling Drum: James kicks a drum that rolls across the stage. *Molotov: James throws a molotov into the air. Once it lands, a fire will burn for a few seconds before disappearing. *Hostage: James will take a civilian hostage, able to use them as a human shield for a brief time while changing his moveset. He will still be able to move, albeit slowly. **Standard attacks will make James fire shots from a pistol. **Strong attacks will make James fire shots from a sawed-off shotgun. **Using the Unique attack again will make James execute his hostage, returning his moveset to normal. Throws: *Knock them Out! (Up):James uppercuts the opponent with a nightstick. *Blow them Away (Forward): James hits the opponent in the head with the butt of a shotgun and then shoots them with it *Take it, Softly (Down): James puts his hand over the opponent's mouth and stabs them with his switchblade, lying them down softly. Supers *Band of Crime (Level 1): James' drummer, The Tank, appears and smashes his drumset on the opponent, earning a KO. *Remote Mines (Level 2): James is able to throw remote mines that he can detonate at any time, each one earning an instant KO. *Your Last Concert (Level 3): A cinematic plays in which James performs a guitar solo during a music video that features himself and his opponents in an old building. The mascot of his band, the Skullbreaker, emerges and sets the building on fire as the music video ends with James outside of the burning building, looking back where silhouettes of his opponents are seen struggling to escape. The cutscene ends, KO-ing all opponents. Taunts *'Stay Back: '''James pulls out his switchblade and begins swinging as he says "Stay back or else!" *'Guitar Solo:' Pulls out his guitar and plays a brief guitar rift. *'Locked and Loaded:' James loads his pistol. Quotes *When Selected: **"Let's get it over with." **"Another way to die, I guess." **"Good choice. Let's end it." *Prematch: **"They can't hold me." *Item Pick-up : **"This should work." **"Another toy for the job." **"This will get things done." **"Whoever droppped this is screwed." *When affected by the Transem Ray: **"What did you just do to me?!" *Using Band of Crime: **''Tank: "Eat this!" *Using Remote Mines: **"Here we go!" *Using Your Last Concert: **"This is your last dance! Into the inferno!" *Successful KO: **"That's right!" **"Stay out of my way!" **"I didn't have to be this way, but you forced my hand." **"That's right! Suffer for your weakness!" **"You deserved it!" **"I told you not to screw with me!" **"Sorry about your luck." **"I can't control him if he gets angry." *Respawn: **"Now you've done it!" **"You're all going to die!" **"That's it! You're all dead!" **"You've asked for it!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction James walks onscreen, spinning his switchblade. James jumps out of a vehicle and lands onto the stage as police sirens are heard in the background. James is seen walking with handcuffs next to an officer. It is revealed that the cuffs weren't fastened as James hits the officer in the head with them and steals his gun, saying "They can't hold me." A music video-styled camera pans across the stage and focuses on James opening his guitar case and pulling out a pistol and switchblade. The onscreen text reads "Artist: James Draiman. Song: Ready for Battle. Album: Super-Star Legends." Winning Screen James walks offscreen, still handling his switchblade. James is seen driving off in a stolen vehicle with police sirens blaring in the background. James runs offscreen wearing the unconscious officer's uniform. James plays a guitar rift and is seen in darkness with the same music video text that now reads: "Artist: James Draiman. Song: Victory. Album: Super-Star Legends." Losing Screen James angrily stabs his blade into the ground. James walks offscreen and the sounds of a horn and screeching tires is heard, followed by James screaming. James is arrested by the police. James' music video shows him locked up in prison. Costumes Musician turned to Crime James' default outfit. The Skullbreaker James as the mascot of his band. Prison Uniform James when he was locked up. ''The Saint'' Outfit James wearing a purple jacket, white tank top, shades, blue jeans and a fake halo on his head, a reference to Saints Row. Transem: Jennifer Damon James' gender swap caused by the Transem Ray item. Her appearance is yet to be designed. Trivia *James is the only character who changes costumes in his outro. *The hostages that James takes will take damage for him, although they do not make him invincible as they can only withstand a few attacks. This makes them the only characters who can die without being hit by a Super Move. *James has suffered from schizophrenia since the death of his wife. Although not mentioned in his Super-Star Legends bio, this was caused by his heavy drinking that followed. This is part of the reason why he talks to himself, and refers to his rage as "him". *James is based off of David Draiman, the lead singer of the band Disturbed, hence their surnames being the same. Category:Notoriety Category:Brawl Super-Star Legends Category:BSSL Characters Category:LegendGames Entertainment